You're My Star
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Kau pikir dengan memakai gaun itu kau akan terlihat cantik? Cih! Hanya bikin ILLFEEL! RnR


Salam Semuaaa …

Kazumi kembali lagiii …

Fic ini buatan Dhara, my beloved nee-chan …

Kazu tidak punya hak cipta sama sekali pada fic ini …

Author hanya memiliki hak publish dan hak beta(?) atas fic ini ~_^ …

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Enjoy …

…

Kazu-Mi

Presents

.

.

You're My Star

.

.

'Jess … Jess … Jess'

Bunyi berisik dari kereta api yang sedang berjalan di atas rel merayapi indra pendengaran semua makhluk yang ada disini. Tak terkecuali aku. Seorang gadis biasa yang bersikap tomboy dan sangat cuek dengan urusan penampilan.

Seperti biasa. Disini, tempat penantian para penumpang kereta api, telah banyak berdatangan siswa-siswi SMA yang ingin berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing. Tak ketinggalan pula kami, yaitu aku dan dua orang temanku lainnya.

**0oOo0**

Berdandan dan berpenampilan layaknya cewek sama sekali tak cocok denganku. Dengan gaun yang menjuntai sampai mata kaki dan polesan _make-up_ yang tebal. Itu semua membuatku risih dan menjauhi hal-hal seperti itu sebelum semuanya terlambat (?).

"Sakura! " aku sedikit menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku,dengan berat dan tampang malas kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara yang terdengar dari arah belakangku. Tepat sekali. Disana dua orang temanku sedang berdandan. Yang satu bernama Tenten, dan yang satu lagi biasa dipanggil Ino.

Berdandan? Cih! Aku paling jijik melihat mereka berdandan.

"Ngh? Apa?" dengan sedikit kesal, aku yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini menjawab sahutannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Tampang ngantuk begitu. Baju dan rambut juga berantakan!"

'Sreet!"

Tenten menjambak rambutku dengan sedikit kesal. Dia mungkin tak habis pikir. Mengapa seorang cewek sepertiku bisa segitu bencinya pada suatu kegiatan yang sebenarnya malah jadi hobi cewek-cewek lainnya.

" Aduduh! Sakit tahu!" rintihku. Aku mengusap-usap bagian kepalaku yang terasa perih karena jambakan Tenten. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Kau ini cewek apa cowok sih? Tidak sedikit pun aura feminim yang keluar dari dirimu! Dan juka kau i- …"

"Sudahlah Tenten …" potong Ino cepat setelah selesai memolesi _lip gloss _di bibirnya. Gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya yang ramping dan terawat, sedikit melirik padaku lalu memandangi Tenten.

"Masa kau belum tahu juga sih tabiat sahabat kita ini? Dia Sakura! Hellooo! Ini Sakura, Tenten!" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Tenten.

"Dia itu memang tidak mau memperhatikan penampilannya! Mana ada cowok yang mau dengannya. Hahaha …" Ino tertawa tanpa memerdulikan wajah Sakura yang telah merah padam karena menahan amarah.

'Bletak!'

Sakura memukul kepala Ino dengan santai.

"Sakit tau!" Ino meringis sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Sambil sesekali merapikan kuncirannya yang _sedikit_ acak-acakan. Aku memutar bola mata _emerald_ku.

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh bikin aku kesal?" jawabku acuh lalu memunggungi Ino yang kembali berkutat dengan sisir mini dan cermin yang tak kalah mininya, yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Kulirik Tenten. Ia hanya menahan senyum melihat Ino yang kembali berdandan dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Hei, keretanya datang!" teriak Tenten. Dengan segera, aku dan Ino menoleh cepat ke arah pintu kereta api yang terbuka. Kami saling berpandangan, _deathglare_ pun tak sungkan memancar dari mata kami. Sejenak, sebelum kami berlomba menuju kereta api yang yang terlihat padat itu.

**0oOo0**

"Uuh! Setiap hari selalu saja begini. Menyebalkaaaaan!" gerutu Sakura tak jelas karena desakan para penumpang yang menjepit tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura sesak.

"Jangan dekat-dekaaaat!"

'Dukk'

Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menendang bokong seorang lelaki remaja yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Itu bukan salah Sakura sepenuhnya, lelaki itu sedikit terdesak oleh penumpang lain sehingga terdorong ke arah Sakura. Sakura kaget karena dia sadar telah menendang bokong seseorang.

"Aah~m-maaf!" Sakura menundukkan sadikit kepalanya.

"A-akuu..t-tda- .." mata Sakura melotot sempurna saat lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Sakura mempunyai akses leluasa untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk dari wajah lelaki itu. Kaget setengah mati saat menatap mata _onyx_ lelaki itu. Mata itu …

Sakura segeraq memalingkan wajahnya sedikit. Agar tidak terjadi kontak langsung antara matanya dengan mata hitam lelaki tersebut. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba menggali kembali memori-memori yang terkunci rapat di otaknya.

_ "Kau pikir dengan memakai gaun itu kau akan terlihat cantik? Cih! Hanya bikin illfeel!"_ sontak Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kaget setelah mengingat sedikit kenangan masa lalunya.

'Hah? D-diaa .." mulut Sakura menganga. Kaget. Sakura memundurkan sedikit langkahnya.

'Glek .."

Sakura menelan ludahnya …

Dan …

Tsuzuku

Yap yap Yap …

RnR nya yaa …


End file.
